Daring
by candycat85
Summary: Ally starts wearing a necklace that her mom sent her. One that promises to make her more confident and daring. Will she find the courage to pursue her singing career..and Austin? Or will that blessing become a curse? Auslly. Multi-chap. Complete.
1. The Necklace

Ally's POV

Austin jumped down from the stage at Melody Diner. Everyone clapped as usual. Everyone loved Austin's singing, it didn't matter if it was karaoke or not. He came over to my booth and plopped down across from me.

"You were great, Austin!" I said. He smiled at me.

''Thanks..." said Austin. Even though we came here...just the two of us..it wasn't a date. It would never be a date. No matter how much I wanted it to be. Austin only saw me as a friend..and nothing more. He snapped me out of my thoughts.

"You should come up there with me next time!'' said Austin.

"Oh..I don't know..." I said. Singing incognito at the halloween party was one thing, but I couldn't do it unmasked, where everyone could judge me. Sure, I've watched Austin perform like a million times, but I just couldn't do it. He made it look easy..as fun even, which I'm sure it is. I just couldn't do it..not yet anyways.

The waiter brought over over our milkshakes.

"Great job man.." he said to Austin. Austin smiled at him.

"Thanks man..." said Austin. I was glad our waiter was a guy and not some flirty girl. Austin grabbed a spoon and started eating his milkshake. I don't know why he used a spoon and not a straw.

"Austin..how do you do it?" I asked.

"Aw..not the straw question again..I just do..ok?" said Austin. I rolled my eyes.

"I wasn't talking about that..." I said.

"Oh..well then what?" he asked. He had whipped cream on his face. He looked so cute.

"Go on stage and stuff..I mean..you love being in the spotlight...doesn't it ever freak you out?" I asked honestly.

"Well..I don't know. I've always been that way. Like...I always tried to be the kid to swing over the swingset at recess..so everyone would watch..I don't know...that's just the way I am..some people are daring..and some aren't..are you gonna eat your cherry?" He said.

I shook my head and pulled the cherry off of my milkshake. I placed it on his spoon.

"Thanks.." he said. I stirred my milkshake with my straw as I thought. Was it true what he said? Some people are daring and some aren't? That couldn't be right... I'd always been reserved and out of the spotlight...but on halloween, that was different. Was it possible I could learn, or train myself to be confident? It had to be.. It can't just be a thing some people have that others don't...

I quickly finished my milkshake.

"Are you gonna sing another song before we go?" I asked Austin. He wiped his face with a napkin.

"Will you sing with me?" he asked. I gave him a look.

"Austin.." I said.

"Alright..no then..let's go.." he said. I reached for my purse but he was quicker. "Don't worry about it.." he put some bills on the table. "I've got it.."

"Are you sure...?" I asked. I felt weird about him paying, especially since this wasn't a date.

"I'm sure.." he said. He stood up and I followed him out. The sun was setting. The sky was stained in pink. If you listened, you could hear the waves crashing at the beach. This would be very romantic..if this was an actual date.

"Well I should get home.." said Austin.

"Yeah..me too.'' I said. He looked at me. I wanted to hug him, but I didn't want to make the first move. When he had asked me to go for milkshakes with him..he'd meant it in a friendly way.

"Well...see ya..'' said Austin as he turned and started walking down the street.

"Yeah...see ya.." I said. I started walking the opposite way.

"I will always stay by your side forever...cuz we're better together..." I sang. One of my favorite places to sing was in the shower. The acoustics were great, and no one could hear me. Sometimes Owen could hear me, but he didn't count. Sometimes Owen would even sing to me, what he'd heard me sing. I thought that was so cute.

I turned of the shower and began to dry off. I wrapped my towel around me and opened the bathroom door. I darted across the hall and into my room. I locked my door and began to get dressed. I put on a white tank top and red pj shorts with little white hearts on them. I always got cold at night so I put on a zip-up hoodie. The hoodie used to be Austin's until I borrowed it and never gave it back. It's not like he missed it though. It was red but it was so faded that it looked pink.

I saw something on my bed. It was a small package. I picked it up. It was from Mom. She was always sending me random little gifts. I opened it up. It was a necklace. It was on a long chain. The pendant was a red star. It was very cute. I put it on and looked it the mirror. I would look cuter if I brushed my hair...

I grabbed my brush and brushed my hair. As I brushed I thought about what Austin said again. I know he didn't mean to offend me...and he didn't really..I just thought it was weird. Weird how he thought confidence was something you were born with. Did he think I was someone without it? Na..why else would he ask me to sing with him? He must think I had confidence hidden away..and that I'd find it one day. Well I wouldn't hold my breath if I was him...

I grabbed the box that the necklace came in and went to put it away, when something caught my eye. A folded up piece of paper. I unfolded it. It was a note from Mom.

_ Dear Ally._

_Surprise! They had these necklaces at the gift shop of the zoo I'm doing research at. I thought the red one would look cute on you. (Maybe Austin will think so too?) Haha.. you know, they say if you make a wish the first time you wear it, then that wish will come true! Maybe you can wish for better grades? haha! Just kidding! Anyways..I love you so much and I'll call you on Sunday when my phone is back on. Keep writing and rocking! _

_ -Mom_

I smiled as I read Mom's letter. Ever since I told her about Austin, she always teased me about liking him. At first I just ignored it. But now I realize she was kinda right..I do like Austin as more than a friend. Maybe if I wasn't such a scaredy cat I could do something about it...

Oh! I could wish. Mom said to make a wish on the necklace. I wasn't very superstitious, but I always made wishes on stars and stuff. I held the pendant of the necklace in my right hand and held it over my heart.

"Oh necklace.." I said out loud. "Please help me to be more confident and...daring.."

I felt a little silly but I did it anyway. I turned off my light and crawled into bed. As I was falling asleep, I felt my phone buzz. It was a text from Austin.

**Hey thanks for letting me have your cherry today. (:**

I stared at my phone. Austin was always sending me nice things. He was just a caring person..he wasn't flirting...right? But then why would he text me just to thank me for my cherry? It was just a piece of fruit! He must want to talk to me..

**No problem. You can have my cherry anytime (; **

I replied before I could back out. What the heck did I just do? It was risky. His intentions were ambiguous, but mine said flirting with a capital f. I mean there was a winky face for heaven's sake... What if he thought I was creepy? I gasped when my phone buzzed. I checked it quickly.

**Haha. I'll hold you to that! ;) You should come by the mattress store tomorrow..I'm store sitting! ttyl.. goodnight!**

Whoa. Whoa. Whoa. He sent a winky face too? Did that mean...no it couldn't be flirting...could it? I don't know what came over me. I was a smiley face person..not a winky face person.. Was I really becoming more confident..because of a wish? Well maybe I was...Maybe Mom was right and the necklace was magic...

Boy I sure hope my confidence stays with me tomorrow when I go to see Austin...


	2. Mattresses and Movies

**A/N: Hey guys. I was gonna upload the first 2 chapters last night but I fell asleep after the first one. So sorry about the wait lol. **

**Also this one goes out to for being fabulous.**

I sat up in bed and stretched. I woke up very giddy, but I wasn't sure why. Then I remembered. Austin. What was that last night? Was he flirting with me or am I just crazy? I looked at the time 8:00. Austin would be at the mattress store already...

I started to get dressed. I put on denim jean shorts and a pink floral tank top. It was November so it was kinda cold. I decided to leave on Austin's hoodie. I looked down at my necklace.

"Give me strength to today..." I said aloud.

I went outside. As I walked through all the leaves, I thought about Austin. Maybe he did think I was an unconfident person...well I was gonna prove him wrong. As I approached Moon's Mattress Kingdom, I peeked inside. Austin was at the other end, talking to a customer.

Since the Moons weren't cheapskates, they had actual employees. But today the person who was supposed to be working was sick. I saw Austin talking to a customer. He was wearing a plastic crown and a name tag that said "Prince Austin" on it. I needed a cool way to get his attention...

I got it! I pulled the hood over my head and ran into the store. There was one big bed on the store showroom. It had a sign next to it that said "No sleeping on the beds." I took a flying leap and landed face down on the bed. I heard Austin walk over.

"Excuse me..did you not see the 'No sleeping on the beds' sign?" Austin asked.

"It's okay.." I said as i rolled over onto my back. "I'm an excellent sleeper..." I bit my lip to keep from laughing. He was trying to keep his composure, but I knew he wanted to smile too.

"What you just said has nothing to do with what I just said..." he said. His eyes lit up with recognition. "Is that my jacket?" he asked. I blushed.

"...No..." I lied.

"Yes it is!" said Austin. "You stole it.."  
"No, I was gonna give it back.." I said.

"When?" asked Austin.

"Never?" I said.

"That's it..." said Austin. His voice was all low. I tensed up. Was he mad? Before I could react, Austin leaped onto the bed next to me. "No. Sleeping. On. The Bed.." he said, each word punctuated by him pushing me closer to the edge of the bed.

This probably looked very unprofessional but I didn't care. I mean, normally I would care. Rules in the workplace were important! But everything else seemed unimportant..whenever Austin looked at me.

"Get..off.." Austin pushed me again. I was almost falling off. He was trying not to laugh, but I knew I could get him.

"Whatever you say..." I got off the bed and ran around to the other side. "Prince Austin.." I jumped back on. He was laying down, and I was on my knees towering over him. I tried to pin his arms down, but he was very strong. He fought back, pushing my arms away.

"Ally..I have to work.." said Austin. He was laughing hard. I knew this responsible facade of his would be easy to break. When was Austin ever serious about anything? I knew he was bored at work...just waiting for some excitement today...

He may not look it, but Austin was actually very ticklish. I reached down and started tickling him. To say that he freaked out would be an understatement. He squirmed and laughed. His arms and legs flailed around. I was afraid he might accidentally kick me. I stopped tickling him and he rolled off of the bed.

I peered at him over the edge of the bed. He was laying face up on the floor. His face was very red. He was panting and so was I. His crown was askew. We locked eyes. Immediately my heart rate increased.

"You made me fall off on purpose..." said Austin.

"Who me?" I asked innocently. He sat up and fixed his crown.

"Yes you..." He said. He had laughter in his eyes. I wondered if he was enjoying this as much as I was.

"Now, if you'll excuse me...I have to get back to work..." he said.

"Sure thing...your highness.." I giggled. He laughed. As he started to walk back to the front of the store, I started to get that feeling. It was like the feeling of a little burst of confidence.

"Hey Austin..." I called. He turned around.

"Yea?" He asked. He looked so darn cute in his little crown. I blushed.

"Um..when does your shift end?" I asked.

"At ten, why?" he asked. I couldn't lose my nerve now..

"Do you wanna go to the movies later?" I asked. He smiled at me.

"Sure..." He said. Yes!

"O-okay..great!" I said.

As Austin walked away I heard him call to a customer, "Welcome to Moon's Mattress Kingdom. There's no hassle in our castle..."

Two Hours. I only had two hours to kill until my date with Austin. Maybe it wasn't actually a date.. but maybe it was? I would never break store rules to mess with Austin before..but I was feeling daring. Maybe I'd still be feeling it in two hours...maybe enough to make it into a date...

I could start by making myself look great. But I needed insight... Trish may know fashion, but she didn't know Austin..at least not the way Dez did. I texted Dez.

**If you were Austin, which would you like better, my hair up or down?**

Ok so from that..it's not hard to tell I liked Austin. Hopefully Dez wouldn't tease me about it too much...

**Large. Extra cheese. No onions.**

What. I texted back.

**What.**

**Oh sorry, I was trying to write down my pizza order so I wouldn't forget it. **

Typical Dez. Sometimes I wondered why I even bothered. I responded.

**Ok.. so about my hair...**

**Is this for Austin? Why are you asking? Do you liiiiiiiiike hiiiiim?**

Oh god. I didn't need this now.

**No. I don't even know what you're talking about...I have to go..**

**Sorry for teasing you...the answer is down. Down!**

**...Thanks. Don't mention this to Austin.**

I put my phone back in my pocket. I couldn't stop smiling. This was going to be a great date...even though it wasn't actually a date. I decided to dress a little bolder. I was a confident person after all.

I went to my closet. I searched forever until I finally found it. My black skirt. It was a gift from someone for my birthday. I never wore it because it was a little revealing. But who says that's a bad thing? I got dressed. I was wearing my black skirt and a red tank top. I got my hair extra curly. I put on eyeliner and lip stick.

I stood back and admired myself in the mirror. It was a little much for ten in the morning...but who cares. As long as I had my necklace on I felt amazing. I was really gonna have Austin drooling. My phone buzzed. It was Austin..

**Hey I'll be there to pick you up in a few minutes...you okay with walking?**

**I'm okay with anything...as long as I'm with you.**

I didn't feel as nervous about sending flirty texts to him...I mean I still felt nervous..just not as nervous. I heard the doorbell ring. My heart started beating faster. I took a deep breath. "You're confident...flirting...daring.." I told myself as I walked to the door. I opened it.

Austin stood there, looking as handsome as ever. His hair was that adorable messiness. He wore a blue button down shirt and jeans. I looked up into his eyes. He blushed and looked away.

"Y-you look nice.." said Austin.

"Thanks.." I said. I was making him nervous? That's amazing...

We started walking to the theater, and soon we fell into friendly conversation.

"Where's your crown, Prince Austin?" I asked. He smiled.

"Oh..I had to leave it behind at the castle..." said Austin playfully. "I needed to look casual to pick up the princess..."

I blushed deeply. That's it. That was flirting. No one could convince me otherwise. As we walked along, our arms brushed. It felt so nice to be so close with him. We approached the theater and got in line.

"So what do you wanna see?" Austin asked.

"Hm.." I said as I scanned the titles. There was a romance playing..but would he go for it?

"Maybe...13 roses?" I said.

For a second I thought he would refuse but he just smiled.

"Alright.." he said. For a minute I thought I should try and hold his hand, but he moved ahead in line before I could.

We got our tickets and went to the snack line. We got a medium popcorn to share.

"What do you want to drink?" Austin asked me.

"Pepsi..." I said.

"One large pepsi." Austin told the snack guy. The guy gave us a look.

"One straw or two?" he asked.

"One." I said, just as Austin said "Two."

He looked at me and I quickly turned away blushing. The guy gave us a weird look and two straws. We started walking to the theater, me carrying the drink, and Austin carrying the popcorn.

"S-sorry about that.." I said. Great, now I was all nervous again.

"It's okay..." said Austin. "I know why you only wanted one...straws are bad for the environment, why do you think I eat milkshakes with a spoon?"

"I just thought you did that cuz you're wierd..." I said. Austin laughed.

This was going great! He was laughing, and he wasn't freaked out about the straw thing. Maybe in the theater, I could hold his hand. Just before we opened the door, it swung open and we jumped back. I gasped at who emerged from the theater.

"Oh hey Austin!" said the girl.

"Hey Cassidy!" said Austin. She giggled and hugged him.

In that moment I just wanted to die. My blood was boiling. No. No. No. It couldn't be..not now...not in the middle of my date...


	3. Footsies

"Cassidy..what are you doing here?" Austin asked. I could tell he felt kinda awkward, and he wasn't returning her hug. That made me feel a little better.

"I just got back in town the other day, I meant to look you up...I just can't get your song outa my head..." said Cassidy.

"Uh yea..Ally writes really great songs.." said Austin. I looked up at him and he smiled at me. Wait? Was Austin over her? God I hoped so...

"So what movie are you gonna see?" asked Cassidy. She was looking at Austin and ignoring me. I wanted to grab Austin's hand to prove he was mine...but I didn't.

"Uh..13 roses..right Als?" Austin turned to me.

"Yep..that's right." I said.

"Oh really? Me too!" said Cassidy. Oh..great.

"Oh..uh great.." said Austin.

"Well, come on Austin.." I said. I boldly took his hand. I pulled him into the theater. After a minute I realized Cassidy was following us. I sat down. Austin sat next to me and Cassidy sat on his other side. I hoped she wouldn't try anything.

Austin's hands were sitting on the armrests. It'd be so easy to hold his hand..but I didn't. It's like all my nerve disappeared when Cassidy showed up. I'm not sure why..it's obvious Austin didn't really like her anymore. I peeked around Austin to look at Cassidy. Her hand was dangerously close to Austin's.

I decided to keep and eye on her during the whole movie. I guess I should have paid better attention to what we were going to see. 13 Roses wasn't just a romance movie...it was also a killer movie! You thought the girl and boy were gonna be happy together...but it turns out the girl is evil!

In one scene they were making out. It was getting kinda heated. I looked over at Austin. He was eating popcorn and looking at the screen with a neutral expression. I looked at Cassidy. She was staring at Austin. I placed my hand close to Austin's like Cassidy's was. Just as I looked up at the screen, the girl took out a knife and stabbed the boy.

Cassidy screamed and Austin jumped. I felt Austin squeeze my hand. My heart started thumping really hard. I took a glance to see if he was also holding hands with Cassidy. He wasn't. I felt really happy about that. Whenever something scary would happen, Austin would jump and squeeze my hand harder.

I felt brave again. I had my necklace, after all. I forgot all about Cassidy. Every time Austin would squeeze my hand, I'd squeeze his back. At one point I looked up at him. His eyes were shut. He must really be scared. Once it ended, you thought the girl was dead. In the very end she stood up again, and stabbed the boy. It wasn't all that scary, but I turned and buried my face in his shoulder anyways.

The credits rolled and the lights came on. I looked over at Cassidy. Her hands were in her lap and she was looking down. I felt kinda bad for her...but Austin was mine. We were still holding hands when we walked out. Cassidy waved bye to us and left. I was glad to be alone with him again.

"Why didn't you tell me it was a scary movie?" asked Austin. He rubbed his thumb over my knuckles. I smiled.

"Uh..I didn't know it was..." I said. I was still smiling. He hand felt so warm.

"Yes you did...you're smiling! You just wanted to scare me..." said Austin.

"That's not true..." I said. I couldn't tell him the real reason I was smiling though.

"Whatever..." he said. I laughed.

We started walking towards the mall. He was still holding my hand.

"Do you wanna get some lunch at mini's?" he asked.

"Okay.." I said. This was going very well! We started talking about the movie.

"You should have seen your face.." I said. "You were so scared!"

"I wasn't that scared.." said Austin.

"Sure..." I said. I giggled. As we approached the food court I saw Trish and Dez sitting at a table.

"Why don't you go sit with them, and I'll order you something?" said Austin. Darn, I didn't wanna let go of his hand.

"Okay..." I said. I let go of his hand and went to the table. I sat down next to Trish.

"Hey guys.." I said. I was still blushing and my hand felt all tingly.

"Call me crazy..but it looked like you were holding hands?" said Trish. I looked down and blushed. I nodded.

"I told you the hair down thing would work!" said Dez.

"Dez..I said keep that on the down low.." I said.

"Oh right, sorry.." said Dez.

"Wait a minute...are you trying to hook up with him?" asked Trish.

"Yea.." I admitted. "I think he likes me too, we saw Cassidy at the movies, and he totally blew her off..for me!"

"No way..you don't just want to date him.." said Dez. ''you want to marrrryyyy hiiiimm..." I blushed hard.

"Shut up, Dez.." I said. Dez laughed. Austin walked over with a tray of food.

"Here comes your boyfriend..." said Dez.

"Shhh!" I said loudly. Austin sat down.

"What are we talking about?" asked Austin.

"Nothing!" Trish and I said.

"You." said Dez. I kicked him under the table. "..Ow.." he said as he glared at me.

"What about me?" asked Austin as he handed me my food.

"Just how great you are..." said Trish. "Right, Ally?"

"Oh..yeah.." I said. I wasn't really listening...me kicking Dez had given me an idea. I quietly slipped my feet out of my shoes. I was wearing flats so this was easy. I gently placed my foot on top of Austin's.

"So, you ready for your show tonight at that cafe?" Trish asked Austin. "I've got it all booked up."

"Yea it's gonna be awesome!'' said Austin. I rubbed my foot on his. He shifted in his seat and looked at me. I looked away. He started talking again.

"So I've got some great songs for tonight, right Ally?" he asked me.

"Oh definitely..." I said as I rubbed my foot on his. He jumped. I smiled.

"So..um I'm done...anyone else done?" Austin asked. He grabbed his trash and bolted for the trash can. I laughed. It was so cute how nervous he was. It was actually fun making him so jumpy.

"What was that about?" Trish asked.

"I don't know..." I lied. Dez whispered something to Trish.

"Yea right...like Ally would ever do that..." Trish scoffed. _I'm not so sure you know what I'm capable of... _I thought to myself.

I sat at the cafe with Trish and Dez. Music was blaring and Austin was on stage. He was doing great as usual. He made performing look so fun...

"I'm gonna go find the manager and ask for a job..." said Trish as she left our table. I looked of at Dez. He was filming Austin.

"And now a shot of the future girlfriend..." said Dez as he pointed his camera at me.

"Dez, go point that thing somewhere else..." I usually hated it when Dez filmed me, but I didn't mind it so much today. I just didn't like what he was saying. He pointed his camera back at Austin, who was approaching our table.

"You're doing great, man!" said Dez.

"Yea..you're amazing!" I said, not caring that Dez had that recorded.

"Thanks.." Austin said. He smiled at me and I blushed.

"Awww..." said Dez. Austin blushed slightly.

"Well, I've gotta go rock out again!' said Austin. He turned to go back onstage.

"Wait..." I said.

"What?'' he asked. I took a deep breathe.

"Let me come too..." I said.

"What..." asked Austin. His eyes were wide.

"I wanna sing with you!" I said. I had my necklace, I wasn't afraid of anything.

**A/N: To be continued... Leave me a review and tell me what you think.**


	4. You and Me

"Are you sure..?" asked Austin. I stood up and looked him in the eyes.

"Yes..I wanna do this.." I said. I could feel my adrenaline starting to pump.

"Awesome! I'm gonna go get front row seats..." said Dez.

Austin and I were alone now. Austin bent down close to me.

"Ally..you don't have to do this.." said Austin. "You don't have to do this just for me.."

"Austin.." I said. I stood on my tiptoes and got my face closer to his. "I really wanna do this...I can't let you have all the fun.."

"Well, come on then!" Austin grabbed my hand and pulled me onto the stage. The spotlight momentarily blinded me. I looked over at Austin.

"What are we gonna sing?" I asked. He flashed me that killer smile of his.

"Follow my lead..." he said. He grabbed his guitar and started playing.

_Flip the switch_

_Turn on the lightning_

_Get it right_

_Show em how its done..._

I instantly joined in. Our voices melted together, almost like magic. It was the first time I'd ever actually sang this song. The song he stole from me. The song that brought us together. It was still a personal favorite of mine...

With every word I stepped closer to him. We were shoulder to shoulder now. I looked out into the audience. I saw Trish and Dez. Dez was filming everything, and Trish was wearing a name tag. I guess she worked here now...

The song ended. Austin strummed out the last chord. The audience erupted in applause. My heart was pounding. This was such an amazing feeling. I couldn't stop smiling.

"Thank you, Miami!" Austin yelled. I was still in a daze. He grabbed my hand and pulled me off stage.

"Ally, you were amazing!" said Austin. My hands were still shaking and my heart was pounding..but in a good way.

"I can't believe I did that!" I said. I just couldn't stop smiling.

"I can! I always knew you could do it..." said Austin.

"But wait.." I said. "What about what you said..." I took a step back from him. His face fell into confusion. "What did I say?" Austin asked.

"About people..and how either you're born confident or you're not..." I said. He looked confused for a few more seconds.

"But you are one of those people..." said Austin. "You're a daring person, I know you are...you just needed something to bring it out...

"No." I said. I knew I would start crying in a second. "You're wrong...I've been lying to you..the reason I've been so out going lately is because of..a wish."

"What?" he asked.

"I wished I could be more confident...and it just kinda happened.." I explained. "I could never truly be the person you saw up there..."

"Yes you can!" said Austin. He grabbed my shoulders. I was forced to look up at him. "You wished..and you made it happen! It doesn't matter what you're wearing..or anything like that...I believed in you...and I always will."

I felt overwhelming gratitude. Maybe he was right. That was me up there...and it was me who held his hand and played footsie. I could be confident. I guess my wish just helped me find that in myself...

"Austin...Thank you.." I said, looking into his eyes. He smiled at me.

"I didn't do anything, that was all you..." he said. In that moment, I knew I wanted this. I stood up on my tiptoes. Our faces were inches apart. I looked into his eyes for a split second. I closed my eyes and kissed him.

I felt him kiss me back. I wrapped my hands around his neck. I didn't care that our friends could find us at any moment..all I cared about was him. His lips felt so soft, and he was driving me so crazy...

"Hey..I found them!" I heard Trish call to Dez. Austin and I broke apart quickly. I was blushing hard. I looked over my shoulder and saw Trish and Dez run up.

"Great job Ally!" said Trish.

"T-thanks..." I managed to say.

"I got the whole thing recorded!" said Dez. "Do you wanna watch it...?"

"I..uh.." I said.

"Actually.." Austin spoke up. "I kinda need to talk to Ally...alone.." He was blushing too.

"Oh..right..." Dez said. He and Trish left to go back to our table.

We were alone again. I looked up at him again. He was smiling.

"What?" I asked.

"You kissed me..." he said.

"Well you left me no choice!" I said. "You can't just being so perfect...and hot all the time.."

Austin laughed. I pressed my face into his chest and giggled. My face was burning hot and my heart was pounding.

"Ally.." he said seriously. I looked up at him. His face was close to mine again. My breath hitched in my throat. His voice was all low and husky. "What do I have to do to kiss you again?" he asked. I was a bold person..I could say it.

"You have to make me your girlfriend first..." I said. I was staring at his chin, afraid to look into his eyes. He laughed in a sweet way.

"Okay..." he said. "You're my girlfriend now." before I could respond, he pressed his lips onto mine. I closed my eyes. This was amazing. It's everything I've ever wanted...

We broke apart. I was panting slightly.

"Austin.." I said, somewhat annoyed. "You didn't even give me a chance to respond."

"But you want to be my girlfriend, right?" he asked. "That's why you were doing all that stuff.."

I laughed. I pressed my face into his chest again.

"Oh Austin..." I said. "The answer is..yes!"

This was an amazing day..

"Yes.." I said. I was on the phone with my mom. She was asking all about me and Austin. "Only six days Mom!" I said. She laughed.

"Well I knew it'd happen eventually.." said Mom.

"Yea...I'm pretty glad it did." I said.

"Well, I love you. I have to go.." said Mom.

"Alright..bye Mom.." I said.

"Bye...give my best to Austin.." Mom said as she hung up.

I started to get ready for bed. I changed into my pajamas and brushed my hair and teeth. Finally, I took off my necklace. I put it in my jewelry box.

"Thanks for everything.." I said. "You really showed me my true self..."


End file.
